


LAMP Kiss Prompts

by starstruck_xavier



Series: LAMP Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "50 types of kisses" prompts on tumblr, Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a fic from me with no angst in it? practically unheard of, a prompt for every lamp ship, i'll probably do more of these, kiss prompts, lots of fluff, lots of kisses, teen for making out i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_xavier/pseuds/starstruck_xavier
Summary: Prompts from "50 types of kisses" on Tumblr: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-promptsSix prompts: one for each LAMP combination!Prinxiety: A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.Analogical: Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.Logicality: Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.Logince: A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.Royality: Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.Moxiety: Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses.(also on my tumblr! @starstruck-xavier)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: LAMP Kiss Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	1. Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> 46 - A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.

“Take care of yourself while I’m gone, okay?” Roman cards a hand through Virgil’s soft hair and gazes into those sad eyes. Oh, how much he’d give to have his manager let him bring Virgil with him and show him around the entire country, but alas, they must part ways for a long few weeks. It breaks Roman’s heart as much as it breaks Virgil’s, and he tries not to think about how lonely his boyfriend is going to be after returning home from the airport without him. He tells himself to instead think about the exciting times he’s about to have, and how happy he’ll be to come home afterwards.

Virgil breathes a laugh at Roman’s question. “Of course I will. I always do.”

“Tell that to you from two days ago.” Roman teases him and taps his nose gently. “But, you will, right? ‘Cause if you don’t, I’ll tell Patton.”

“Oh no, not Patton!” There’s a dash of sarcasm to Virgil’s voice, but he grins lopsidedly. “He’ll make me go to bed before midnight, I don’t think I could possibly do it.”

A fond smile reaches Roman’s lips as he touches his forehead to Virgil’s. “Here’s an offer. If you keep up the self-care the entire time I’m gone, we can do whatever you want for an entire day when I come back. We can go to that ice cream place you like, or just cuddle and watch movies, whatever you wanna do. Deal?”

The way Virgil’s eyes light up at the mention of his favourite ice cream place makes Roman almost consider cancelling the tour altogether and staying here. “Deal.” Virgil says, and they both just gaze into each other’s eyes for a few moments longer until the overhead speakers blast a blurry sounding announcement that brings them both out of their trance.

Roman pauses as he listens, then smiles sadly. “Sounds like it’s time for me to board.”

Virgil sighs pensively. He has this want in his eyes, a longing for Roman to stay, but he knows that this is his passion, he’ll return, and all Virgil has to do is live alone for a few weeks. He leans in a little closer to Roman. “You’re gonna crush it out there, every show. You always have. I believe in you.”

Instead of a verbal response, Roman simply presses their lips together. They fit together like puzzle pieces, completing each other, savouring each other like a forager gathering as much as possible before there’s no longer a chance. The kiss lingers for what feels like hours; nobody wants to pull back, but time hinders them. At last, Roman breaks the kiss and secures Virgil into an embrace. “I’ll call you when I land, and I’ll send you a postcard from every city.” He mumbles into the crook of Virgil’s neck.

“That’s an excessive amount of postcards.” Virgil chuckles. “But I’ll appreciate anything you send.” After a moment of comfortable silence, the two break apart to a single touch of Virgil’s hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Keep me posted. I love you.”

Roman savours the touch and finally turns to the boarding gate, then spins around to look at Virgil one last time. “I love you too. farewell, stormcloud.”


	2. Analogical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 - Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.

Something that Virgil noticed about Logan very quickly is that he always feels cold against his own skin. Perhaps it’s the constant anxiety leading to an increase in heart rate and sweat, but Virgil’s always felt warmer according to other people, meanwhile Logan’s touches are surprisingly cool, no matter the weather or external temperature. Not that it’s uncomfortable, as Virgil rather enjoys it, but every now and again it still comes as a shock to him.

One of these instances occurs when Logan has him pressed against the wall with a heated kiss. Virgil practically melts against the wall with his hands in Logan’s hair, softly breathing and humming into his mouth, and Logan can feel the warmth from Virgil’s lips against his own. Every once in a while Logan will reposition his angle and recapture Virgil’s mouth, allowing them both to catch a breath of air before diving back into the kisses.

At one point, Logan’s hands begin to wander and they slip beneath Virgil’s shirt to hold his waist. At the contact, Virgil pulls his head back with a sharp gasp, his knees almost buckling if it wasn’t for Logan’s hold. A smirk plays at Logan’s lips; a giveaway that he knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Logan…” Virgil looks absolutely wrecked as the words come out of him breathlessly. He trembles almost unnoticeably, the contrast between him and Logan really playing to his senses.

“Yes, love?” Trying (and failing) to steel his expression, Logan lets a grin take over his features. He tightens his grip ever so slightly on Virgil’s abdomen and watches as he nearly keens over, sensitive to the coolness of the touch.

And Virgil tries to form a sentence, anything, but the words die on his tongue. He shifts just a little in Logan’s grasp, just to feel his cold hands even further, and it feels like bliss. Still, no words are coming out, so he simply pulls Logan back into a kiss without so much as a ‘never mind’.


	3. Logicality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 42 - Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.

“Logan,” Patton whines, a technique that can usually grasp Logan’s attention fairly easily without fail. He sits on their shared bed and watches as his boyfriend fills in various forms and does other work-related things that, as a freelance musician and not an office worker, Patton doesn’t quite understand. Still, he knows that the things are probably important and that Logan’s job renders him a busy man, but he misses having his arms draped absentmindedly around him.

Upon hearing Patton’s calling, Logan turns around in his chair to give him a soft smile. “I'll be one minute, darling. I just need to make a phone call, okay?”

Patton hums an ‘okay’, then watches as Logan picks up his phone to dial a number. Whatever he begins to talk about to his colleague on the other end of the line is completely lost on Patton, but he likes to hear his voice anyway, so he doesn’t mind. However, as the conversation begins to drag out, Patton has a better idea than just waiting. Standing quietly and sneaking up behind him, he slides his arms around Logan and props his chin up on his shoulder. Logan stirs just barely, then takes one of Patton’s hands in his own and traces circles into it with his thumb, still talking formally like he’s not there. Patton’s not finished, though; he starts to softly kiss at Logan’s neck, earning a quiet gasp from him, to which he clears his throat and utters an “excuse me” down the phone, then continues to talk about his work stuff. Patton smiles mischievously.

For the next couple of minutes he gets more and more daring with his distractions. He presses open mouthed kisses to the spot where he knows Logan is most sensitive, before moving around and kissing his collarbones, his jawline, one even to the corner of his mouth while he’s still droning on. As soon as he does that, Logan practically trails off in the middle of his sentence, and Patton beams triumphantly to himself.

“Uh…” Logan attempts to find his words again. “Actually, I'm going to have to call you back tomorrow. Something just came up, my apologies. …Yes, okay. Goodbye.” One moment, he’s setting his phone down on the desk, and the next, he’s pulling Patton back over to the bed with their lips roughly smushed together in an instant. He pulls away after a couple of seconds to look at him, and he looks so proud of himself and his distractions. “One day you’re going to be the death of me, Patton.”

He only earns a giggle and another lot of warm kisses in response.


	4. Logince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 - A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.

The kisses start out gently, playfully, little passing pecks on the cheeks as they pass each other by with various boxes of books in between the shelves of the empty library. They were permitted to stay later than usual for their weekly volunteer work and everyone else had left, meaning they’re the ones responsible for locking up afterwards. However, they’re making the most of their time alone by basking in each other’s company while still trying to finish filling the shelves with new books.

At one point, Roman nudges Logan’s arm with his box of books in such a not-accidental way that almost has Logan scoffing, but instead he looks up to catch a sudden pair of soft lips on his. The kiss is over after just two seconds, and Roman’s skipping away to the next empty shelf. With an amused hum, Logan follows and places his own box on one of the tables for studying.

A feeling of competitiveness overcomes him when he turns Roman’s face towards him with his firm hand and kisses him deeper. Roman’s been initiating all the physical contact since they were left alone in the library; Logan feels he needs to step his game up, and he’s confident that he can. Now the kisses are growing more frequent, more passionate, until soon enough what’s in Roman’s hands isn’t the books but Logan’s wrists as he pins them up above him on the wall. So much for Logan’s competitiveness - still, he struggles against Roman’s strong grip and captures his lips once again. Roman pushes his body up against Logan’s as the passion increases dramatically, and he bites down fiercely on Logan’s bottom lip as a demand to enter with his tongue.

The entire world has fizzled out around them. All that’s left is Logan, Roman and the wall supporting them, the desperation and want passing between their mouths. This continues for some time until Roman’s grip on Logan’s wrists falters, softening and bringing him back down. The blood rushes back into Logan’s fingertips with a hot, tingly sensation as he looks hazily at Roman’s reddened face.

“Aren’t there…” Logan takes a second to catch his breath. “Aren’t there security cameras here? They could find out.”

A breathy laugh leaves Roman’s throat, the air tickling the end of Logan’s nose. “There’s no rules that say you can’t kiss your betrothed in the library.”

Logan sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Yes, but this is highly unprofessional. We’re still working. There could be footage of us doing this now.” There’s an ever-so-slight whine to his voice that has Roman almost swooning all over again, but he nods understandingly.

“I hear your concerns, specs,” Roman leans in to whisper into Logan’s ear. “but I do know which corners the cameras don’t reach if you’d like to continue.”

And with his breath tickling at his ear accompanied by that tone of voice, how could he refuse?


	5. Royality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 - Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.

This isn’t the first time they began a series of kisses out of pure unspoken adoration of each other. They don’t need to say anything or make any grand gestures to each other, they just understand, but Roman can still never get enough of Patton’s little whispers against his lips. He shuffles impossibly closer to Roman on the couch and presses a collection of delicate kisses to his mouth, feather light. He doesn’t even take the time to pull back before he’s talking against his lips, his eyes still closed, his hands in Roman’s hair.

“I love you, so much.” He says, his voice full of certainty and smiles. “you’re everything I could ever ask for. You’re amazing, Roman.”

And Roman feels his heart swell. Sealing his lips back onto Patton’s, he hums contentedly and cups his cheek with his hand, and the two of them remain like that for some time.

Then Patton starts up with the verbal affection again. “Beautiful. Light of my life. I love you.”

If Roman wasn’t already sitting down, he’d feel his knees weaken at the words. “You’re astonishing, my sunshine.” He whispers into Patton’s mouth. “Positively gorgeous. The moon’s beauty is no match for yours.”

Patton laughs adorably as he finally pulls away fully. “You really are Prince Charming, huh?”

“I won’t argue with that.” Roman’s lips are already moving to Patton’s again, attracted like magnets, and he feels like he has the entire world in his hands.

They just keep whispering to each other aimlessly, saying nothing in particular for a long time. The feeling of air and emotion has them both longing for the moment to never end, and for some time, they’re convinced it won’t. Everything else disappears around them and all that’s left is Roman and Patton, floating together, nothing else, just them and their love. That’s the best kind of love; when no one needs to say anything, but the love is still spoken because there’s just so much of it.

And they’ll never run out of things to say to each other.


	6. Moxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 36 - Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses.

“Hey, Virge!” Patton greets Virgil as he closes the front door behind him and shrugs off his winter coat and shoes. It’s snowing outside; Patton loves the snow and honestly seems sad that it doesn’t happen more often where they live. Virgil doesn’t particularly mind the snow either but he’s not crazy about it (even though he started to like it a little more once he found out about Patton’s love for it). Nevertheless, Patton’s feeling a little cold even after wearing all those layers that Virgil persuaded him into, and he makes a beeline to the couch where Virgil’s sat to curl up next to him.

Virgil hums happily and allows Patton to slip under the blanket he has wrapped around him, then touches their noses together playfully. The action has Patton smiling giddily, and he leans in to do the same thing back. The coldness of Patton’s nose doesn’t bother Virgil too much; he’s content with warming him up anyway. Their noses continue to touch teasingly, eliciting eye-smiles and quiet, tickling laughs from them both until Virgil finally leans in to kiss him.

It’s a chaste kiss, a simple touch of the lips, but it has so much warmth and affection in it that the feelings in Patton’s heart are not unlike the ones brought on by rougher kisses on passion-filled summer nights. His heart leaps at the contact, and when the kiss breaks Virgil immediately presses another one to his cheek.

“Did you have fun in the snow?” Virgil hooks his arm around Patton’s waist in an attempt to share more body heat with him.

“Mmhmm,” Patton’s eyes flutter closed as he steals another soft kiss, earning a fond smile from his boyfriend. “I have some plans for my photography project, but I'm gonna need a model.”

The sight of Patton’s circular glasses and how they’ve slid down his nose since they moved on from the eskimo kisses makes Virgil practically unable to refuse; he slides Patton’s glasses back up to the bridge of his nose so that he can brush against it again with his own nose. “Will I be paid in kisses?”

“Of course!” A lopsided grin plays at Patton’s lips. “Half upfront, half afterwards.”

Virgil finds himself playing along - anything for Patton’s delicate kisses and to see that smile on his face. “Then I'll gladly accept.” A pleased look makes its way onto his face as Patton’s lips return to his without another word. With all the kisses he’s receiving now, he’s only feeling more excited for all the extra ones he’ll get to enjoy afterwards, and that melts away all of his anxieties.

He may not be crazy about the snow, but he will happily deal with being in the cold for a day if Patton’s there with him.


End file.
